Collection of X Readers
by Hanako-Chan16
Summary: X Readers by request. Will do most characters from Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or Black Bird. Will also do most scenarios. Look inside for more information. Rated M just to be safe. (Knowing you pervs there will probably be M rated stuff in there.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Decided to try my hand at an X Reader...tell me if I suck. I probably will, but anyway. This is not a chapter, merely a notification. Also, I will take requests. So request away!

Fandom(s) for this collection: Black Butler or Black Bird. I will do most characters from either fandom.

A few that I will not do:

Claude Faustus (Black Butler);

Taro (Black Bird);

Jiro (Black Bird);

Saburo (Black Bird);

Pluto (Black Butler);

That's all that I can think of off the top of my head.

Review with requests!~


	2. Kyo Usui x Reader

Hello everyone! This one goes out to AlwaysBlu, our first reviewer~

Heh heh heh...I'm going to have too much fun with this...

**Disclaimer: Have I ever owned any of this?**

* * *

You sank onto your bed with a groan, rubbing your (E/C) eyes. Today was your first date with your boyfriend, Kyo Usui. You had no idea what to wear. All of your clothes lay strewn across the room. You sat up, looking around. Your eyes landed on the first outfit you wore to Kyo's house; the one you wore when you had dinner with him that one. _Kyo always liked that outfit..._You remembered fondly, standing and walking to where it lay on the floor.

You picked it up, walking into the bathroom with a determined look. This outfit would be perfect. The colors perfectly complimented your (H/C) hair. You took a quick, rushed shower, hopping out and blow-drying your hair before slipping on the outfit. Wrapping a fluffy white bathrobe around your body to protect your outfit, you pulled out your make-up bag and began applying some eyeliner in your favorite color, quickly followed by eyeshadow in a similar shade. You applied your favorite lipstick, followed by a thin layer of lip gloss to give it that shine that screamed "kiss me!"

You added just a smidgen of blush, standing back with a nod of approval. Your (S/C) skin was relatively clear, so you didn't need foundation. You owned a small amount just for special occasions, but you'd only used it once or twice.

Taking a deep breath, you hurried into your room as the doorbell rang, signaling Kyo's arrival. You grabbed your purse and almost tripped down the stairs in your haste to get to the door. You opened the door, suddenly shy as you stared at Kyo. He was beautiful as ever, waiting patiently for you to join him.

"You look beautiful." Kyo smiled, leaning forward to gently kiss your forehead.

You blushed, looking away shyly.

"Shall we go?" Kyo asked, offering you his hand. You quietly took his hand, shutting the door before following him off the property. Your parents were out of town; otherwise you wouldn't have gotten out of the house so quickly. Your dad would have been throwing knives at Kyo.

"So where do you want to go?" Kyo asked, glancing at you as the two of you walked through the city.

"A-anywhere is fine..." You murmured shyly, staring at the ground.

Kyo looked around. "How about there?" He pointed at a small cafe across the street. It was exactly the kind of place you liked; small and quiet. You nodded shyly, staying close to Kyo as you walked. He led the way inside and to the counter, letting you order first.

After you ordered, he picked a small table towards the back, sitting on the booth side and pulling you onto the booth next him. He wrapped his arms around you affectionately, kissing your forehead again.

You blushed, snuggling close happily. You loved how affectionate Kyo could be - when he wasn't being over-dramatic that is.

He held you quietly until your food arrived, letting go of you with a pout. You couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was.

"(Y/N)?" He asked suddenly.

"Mhm?" You looked up curiously. Kyo had an odd look on his face.

"Um...will you..." He pulled a small box out of his jacket, opening it. Inside, lay a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?"

You stared, speechless. You hadn't expected this. Dreamed of it, yes, but expected it? Of course not! "Yes! Oh my god yes, I thought you'd never ask!" You threw your arms around his neck, feeling like you might cry. You were just so happy. Your boyfriend- no, _husband-to-be_ wrapped his arms around you in a loving hug.

Kyo pulled away after a moment, slipping the ring onto your finger with a smile. He grinned suddenly. Leaning forward, he murmured in your ear: "Shall we make love tonight?~"

You froze, feeling your face heat up before you punched him. "YOU HORNY TENGU!"

You lived happily ever after with Kyo and the Daitengu...somehow.

**The end.**

* * *

Well, that was fun. Next?


End file.
